Bowser
Bowser is one of the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He is the leader of the Koopa Troop who were the main antagonists of Season 3. In Season 5, Bowser is intent on going to Neathia to get back at Naruto, Sonic, and Drago for humiliating the villians in Season 4, and goes there with Ganondorf and Kazarina, despite Sasuke's orders, forcing Sasuke to go after them in pursuit. After being defeated again, Bowser is nearly left behind, but catches up with the use of his Koopa Clown Car, which somehow got on Neathia. Bowser returns to Earth at the end of Season 5. In Season 6, Bowser fights against DK from the Yoshi and DK show because he is tired of him stupifying Super Smash Bros. Crossover. However, he is forced by Mecha Sonic to retreat because of the Chaos Bakugan. Bowser and Dark Mario are soon sent to gather information on how they are born. Bowser manages to separate Naruto and Drago from their friends by using an explosive to blast them to Peach's Castle. Just as Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr, are about to take Drago, Kirby arrives to help Naruto and Drago. The two teams enter battle, but first Bowser calls in an Aquos Viper Helios, who was humorously in the water, to fight Drago. He soon witnesses Drago spawn a Pyrus Flash Ingram and is pleased his son wrote down how it happened (in their point of view). The two teams then begin their battle. However, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are both defeated by Naruto, Kirby, Yoshi, and Drago. In Season 7, he watches Ganondorf get disposed of with ease, and is shocked that Ganondorf actually respected him. Bowser is then insulted by Sasuke and Mecha Sonic, which angers Bowser. Later, Bowser battles against Sasuke and Mecha Sonic, but is defeated and disposed of, but not before damaging Dharak's Colossus pieces and Helios' Maxus pieces. Bowser is later revealed to be in stasis with the others who were disposed of. He is freed by Gill and Airzel, and later destroys the Maxus Helios and Dharak Colossus pieces for good. Afterwards, Bowser joins the heroes. At the end of Season 7, Bowser, Ganondorf, R.O.B., Frieza, and Cell rejoin the villains. In Season 8, Bowser battles against Flare, but he is defeated and sent to Pandemonium. Personality Bowser retains his personality from the games though at one point he was afraid of Sasuke, Mecha Sonic, and Zombie Reed. However, G-Dorf and DK from the Yoshi and DK show motivated him to stand up to them. He is good friends with R.O.B. Bowser also questionable intelligence, as he was smart enough to bring an Aquos Viper Helios to battle Drago, but didn't realize Drago didn't spawn Pyrus Flash Ingram intentionally. Bowser does not like being mocked or insulted, as shown when he was angered that Sasuke and Mecha Sonic insulted him, saying that he was a meat puppet, larval dipteroid (which means space maggot), and that he couldn't beat them. In Season 7, he tells R.O.B. to take care of himself before he is disposed of. Appearance Bowser retains his appearance from the games. Bakugan Collection Bowser doesn't really use a specific attribute, he just uses the right one for the job at hand. Aquos Viper Helios Trivia *Bowser was the sixth villain to be disposed of, the first ones being Dark Captain Falcon, Stoica, Cell, Frieza, and Ganondorf. *Bowser was the third villain to betray Sasuke and Mecha Sonic. The first were Frieza and Ganondorf. *Bowser was motivated to stand up against Sasuke and Mecha Sonic twice. Interestingly, both times were because of Ganondorf. Category:Antagonists Category:Presumed Deceased